1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector to be mounted on a panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes connectors that can be mounted on a panel of, for example, an automotive vehicle. Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 5-94969 discloses one such known connector. This prior art connector is constructed such that a receptacle fittable into a mount hole formed in a panel is formed at one end of a connector housing. The receptacle is formed in one surface thereof with a first lock groove engageable with the edge of the mount hole at one side. The opposite surface thereof has an elastic portion in which a second groove is formed. The second groove is engageable with the edge of the mount hole on the opposite side. After the first lock groove is engaged with the edge of the mount hole, and with the housing held obliquely with respect to the panel, the housing is rotated to a straight position and the second lock groove is engaged with the edge of the mount hole at the opposite side by elastically deforming the elastic portion. In this way, the prior art connector can easily and quickly be mounted on the panel.
The thickness of the panels on which the connector is to be mounted differs depending on the type of the vehicle (for example, 0.65 to 1.40 mm). There are some cases where the use of common connectors is required. In such a case, the width of the lock grooves needs to conform to the thickness of the thickest panel. Accordingly, in the case that the connector is mounted on a thinner panel, it shakes, is mounted while being inclined and, in an extreme case, comes out of the mount hole.
The present invention was developed in view of the above problem, and an object thereof is to securely mount a connector so as not to shake or rattle regardless of the thickness of a panel on which the connector is mounted.